Fixing an Angel's Broken Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: Hikari has broken up with Amane. She thought she lost all hope. However, a certain someone, who is always there for her, comes to the rescue.
**Fixing an Angel's Broken Heart**

 **Pairing: Yaya x Hikari**

 **Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and welcome to my Strawberry Panic of 2016~! It's been a very long time since I last wrote a Strawberry Panic story! And sadly, I know this franchise is becoming less popular these days. But that doesn't stop me from writing what I want! So, here's a Yaya x Hikari story for you all~! Enjoy~!**

Hikari wanted to forget. The shy girl just wanted to forget all of it. But the incident just clouded her mind. She still remembered everything that happened just from a week ago. Hikari Konohana, who was once in a relationship with her Amane Otori…her heart had been broken in two. Why? Because she's not with her anymore. She had broken up with her one true love. Not because they had a fight. But it was something else. Something that kept Amane from being with Hikari forever like they had promised they would.

The blonde hugs herself on the bed in their dorm, alone. Her best friend, Yaya Nanto, is at school at the moment. She didn't want to come out because of her grief over Amane, so Yaya decided to let her be for a while. She found out about the break up right after Hikari returned home. The raven-haired girl felt very sorry for her friend as Hikari was crying on her chest for at least a half-hour.

Though, it may be a long day for her, she didn't care. She can still remember everything that happened between her and Amane.

 ****Flashback****

 _Hikari and Amane were on their next date, this time at an amusement park. It was still summer vacation, which meant everyone can go and have a good time. Yaya had recommended an amusement park, in which Hikari was so excited that she let her lover know what her best friend suggested. Amane nodded in agreement and the date was set._

 _Everything had gone as planned. The couple went to some fun rides, like the roller coaster, spinning on the tea cups, had some refreshments and snacks and then just sitting, having a good time. Hikari was happy to be with her lover. As both of them were eating their ice cream, Hikari spoke up._

 _"This is so much fun!" she said happily. "I bet we could take Yaya-chan with some time!"_

 _"Yaya-san…?" There was a hint of sadness in Amane's voice, in which Hikari didn't notice._

 _"Yup! She'll be having a blast!"_

 _"I see…"_

 _The shy girl looked up at her lover. "Is there something wrong, Amane-sempai?"_

 _The short haired girl shook her head with a weak smile. "N-no, I'm fine."_

 _Hikari raised an eyebrow for a second and then went back to eating her ice cream. She looked up at the ferris wheel with a bright smile. The sun was setting anyways since they had so much fun together. So, after finishing her desert, she gently took Amane's hand and pointed to the ferris wheel._

 _"Amane-sempai!" she said, excitedly. "Amane-sempai, let's go on the ferris wheel! This will be our last ride for our date!"_

 _Amane looks up at the ride and nodded. She could use this time to collect her thoughts. Once the couple go on the ride, there was nothing but silence. Hikari looked over at her lover, who was looking down at the floor, not saying anything. Afraid to even speak to her, the blonde kept looking out the window. She was getting really worried from the awkward silence between them. She didn't like it, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She needed to strike up a conversation._

 _"H-hey!" Hikari said as she looked at her lover with the best smile she could muster. "Look at this nice view when we go up at the top! It's pretty nice, isn't it?"_

 _Amane still didn't respond. Her expression was full of sadness for some reason. Hikari sat down and gently took her lover's hands while looking at her in the eyes._

 _"Amane-sempai?" she said. "Is there something the matter? Is it the ride? I'm sorry I suggested something like-"_

 _"That's not it," Amane cut her off._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"I…I want to ask you something important."_

 _Hikari nodded slowly, letting her know that she can continue._

 _"First off: how do you feel about Yaya-san?" Amane asked._

 _The shy girl thought for a moment. "Well… I feel really happy. I mean, not as much as I'm happy being with you, but I was glad that I became friends with her. She's…she's my best friend in the whole world."_

 _"I see…"_

 _"Why do you ask, Amane-sempai?"_

 _The blue haired senior bit her lip. "Do you…like her?"_

 _"Of course. As a friend," Hikari replied._

 _"What if it's more than that?"_

 _Hikari furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you saying? You're starting to scare me."_

 _Amane looked up at the blonde, with eyes full of regret. "Hikari…we should break up."_

 _The shy girl flinches at those words. "B-break…up?"_

 _"I'm so sorry, Hikari. But I've been noticing lately that Yaya-san had been with you for the past few days. And you two looked happy together, possibly even happier than you are with me."_

 _"Amane-sempai, that's not true!" Hikari tried to protest. "I have the most fun with you!"_

 _The senior could only shake her head sadly. "I'm afraid it's for the best. I didn't want to do this, but…I'm afraid that Yaya-san is truly the one for you."_

 _"Wh-what do you mean!? I love YOU, Amane-sempai!"_

 _"I'm so sorry…"_

 _The rest of the ride went silent once again and this time, no one talked at all. Hikari was heartbroken from the fact that Amane had told her to break up with her. Not only that, but was told that her best friend loves her. She had no idea that the raven-haired girl would even fall for her._

 ****End of Flashback****

Things didn't go very well after that. Once Hikari returned home, all she did was plunge into Yaya's arms and sob her heart out, crying out Amane's name and telling her best friend about the break up. Yaya was surprised by this after hearing about Hikari's one and only lover actually breaking up with the shy girl. But the questions is: why would she do that? Hikari was asking herself the same thing, even though she was told that Yaya was in love with her as well. It was too much for her to bare and had cried herself to sleep afterwards.

Hikari lifted up her head a little with a bunch of tears streaming down her face. The horrible memory of the break up wasn't the only thing that broke her heart. A little while later, Hikari had refused to believe that Amane would do this to her and it was all a lie.

 ****Flashback, Next Day****

 _Hikari knocked on the door of Amane's dorm room. She waited and waited for her to answer it. And finally, after about 15 minutes, the door finally opened. Amane frowned at the shy girl._

 _"What are you still doing here?" she asked._

 _"Amane-sempai…" Her head was hanging down with her long bangs hiding her expression. "I don't…I don't want it to be over…"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I don't want it to be over between us!" HIkari shouted. Tears were already falling freely from her eyes. "We can work it out! I know we can!"_

 _Amane shook her head. "Didn't I tell you earlier? Yaya-san deserves you more than I do."_

 _"What do you mean by that!? I don't understand! Yaya-chan is my best friend!"_

 _Amane looked down at the floor and handed her an envelope, containing some photos of them together during their dates. "Here. Take these. I won't be needing them anymore."_

 _Hikari's body and lip trembles as she slowly kneels down and takes the pictures. "B-b-but…those are our precious memories. You can't just throw them away!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Hikari…" Amane wished she didn't want to do this. Her expression was full of guilt and regret. "But I was too blind to even notice Yaya-san having interest in you. And if this keeps up, it will be an all out war between us." She walked over, opened a drawer on her nightstand, comes back and handed her a snow globe with a castle in it. "Take this, too."_

 _"That's…that's the snow globe that you bought for my birthday," Hikari stammered with her lips still shaking. She took it and clutched it in her arms. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WHY, AMANE-SEMPAI!?"_

 _Amane gave her an apologetic expression, walked over and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Good-bye, Hikari. I love you." She turned to walk away, plus closing the door behind her._

 _"W-wait!" Hikari ran for the door, but it closed on her. She started banging on it hard. "Amane-sempai! Amane-sempai!"_

 _On the other side of the door, the senior clenched her fists with gritted teeth and a single tear falling from her eye. She knew things would turn out like this if she had done this, but it was for the best. She wanted to sacrifice herself for Hikari only to give Yaya what she truly wanted. There was no turning back._

 _"Amane-sempai!" Hikari kept calling and sobbing while banging on the door. "Come on! Please!" She banged on the door one last time, but a loud one this time. "AMANE-SEMPAAAAIIIIII!" She had no more strength left to bang on the door anymore and sank down to her knees, crying really hard._

 ****End of Flashback****

Hikari is still trying to figure out why Amane mentioned that Yaya was in love with her. Were there some evidence that Hikari didn't see in her since they first met?

"Hikari!" a voice calls from behind the door. It's Yaya. "Hikari, I'm coming in!" She opens the door with a bright smile on her face. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Eh? Go where?" the shy blonde asks quietly.

Yaya giggles and takes her hand. "To the mall, of course! You need some fresh air and learn to have fun again! You can't just sit here in this room 24/7."

"But I…I want to stay here…"

Yaya puts on a stern expression. "You're not going to stay in this little hole forever just because you broke up with Amane-sama! Now, come on!"

Hikari quickly puts on a yellow dress and heads outside with the raven-haired girl towards the train station. They arrived there just in time and are the first to take their seat. Yaya sits by the window while Hikari is next to her, looking down at the floor. The raven-haired girl just smiles and wraps an arm around her best friend. Hikari looks up at her with a small smile and rests her head on her friend's shoulder. _It feels…nice having Yaya-chan by my side,_ she thinks.

The train ride lasts for a half-hour until they get into town. Both of them walk along the sidewalk in the busy streets. Yaya wraps an arm around the blonde and gently pulls her close. The shy girl gasps as she looks up at the raven-haired girl. _That's right…_ she thinks. _She's always by my side, even when we're at school. She'd do this whenever we're walking around in the halls and she'd protect me from anyone who bullies me. But…did Amane-sempai do as much as Yaya-chan did?_ She knows that it's a definite "No." They only went on dates to various places, shared many kisses and hugs. Besides, Amane is the upperclassman that is admired by many girls at Spica. _I do love Amane-sempai,_ Hikari thinks. _But…I care about Yaya-chan, too. Did…Amane-sempai break up with me just to make things easier for me to decide? She even told me that Yaya-chan is in love with me._ She hugs herself at the thought of her lost love.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Yaya asks.

"Oh, it's nothing…" the shy girl replies with a weak smile.

"Oh, really~?" Yaya smirks as she gives her a soft noogie. "What's that sad expression just now? You should be smiling~!"

"H-hey, Yaya-chan!" Hikari squeaks.

"Hehehehe~! How's that for a wake up call~?"

"Stop it, Yaya-chan! Just stop!"

The raven-haired girl laughs and lets go of the blonde. "Alright, alright. But promise me you won't show that sad face again, got it?"

Hikari takes a deep breath, exhales slowly and gives her the best smile. "Thanks, Yaya-chan!"

With that, the girls head down to the clothing store. Yaya searches for the right clothes to pick for Hikari to wear until she picks out a white summer dress.

"Here, Hikari~!" she says. "Try this on."

"Okay." Hikari takes the dress, heads down to the fitting room. About 5 minutes later, she steps out of the room. "H-how do I look?"

Yaya looks up and down at her appearance and nods in approval. "You look beautiful in that dress. Let's buy it."

Hikari looks down at her dress and smiles a little. _I guess it's okay,_ she thinks to herself.

After taking off the dress, the girls immediately buy it and walk into another store, which has some miscellaneous items around them. Hikari looks around in awe at all the wonderful items, like rings, toys, swimming supplies and floats, clothing and small valuable items, like stuffed animals, necklaces and snow globes. But when she catches a glimpse of the same exact snow globe Amane gave her, it brought back the painful memory. The memory of her lover breaking up with her. She wanted to turn around and run back home, but Yaya had insisted on having her go outside and have fun for once. It's only been a week since Hikari was feeling heartbroken and depressed. She shakes her head roughly to shake off the memory and heads over towards some stuffed animals. She picks up a small golden retriever puppy and smiles at it. Seeing that cute face makes all her bad memories wipe out quickly for some reason.

"Hikari," Yaya calls as she walks over toward her best friend. "Are you getting something?" She looks down at the stuffed animal and smirks. "Aww~! You're getting a stuffed animal? I didn't know you're still into those~"

Hikari blushes and pouts. "I only wanted to get it because it's cute."

"Hehe~! Okay, let's get it then."

"Did you get anything, Yaya-chan?"

"I did."

"Really? What is it?"

The raven-haired girl just winks and puts a finger over her mouth. "It's a secret~!"

"Ehhhh!? No fair, Yaya-chan!"

"I'll tell you when we get home. Don't worry."

"I hope so."

Yaya goes ahead and buys her item first with Hikari to be second. Once that's done, the girls exit the store. They walk for a bit until Yaya stops, grabs the bag with the white dress inside and quickly takes her friend's hand.

"W-wait! Where are we going!?"

"I want you to wear the white dress for the rest of the day," Yaya replies with a wink. "People will be looking at you from left and right if you wear that."

"Huh?"

Yaya drags her to the ladies room, helps her put on the dress and the two exit after about 5 minutes. Yaya even puts on a white hat on her. As the girls walk along, most people turn around to look at Hikari with a smile on their face.

"See? People are checking you out," Yaya states. "It's because you're so cute in that outfit."

The shy girl blushes. "I-I'm not that cute, to be honest."

"Aw, come on! You're definitely cute, even to me!" The raven-haired girl puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Listen, when are you going to stop being so down? All of us are worried about you. Nagisa-san, Tamao-san, Chiyo-san, even Tsubomi. We all want to see you smile again. I know it's hard to forget about the breakup, but at times like this, you need some cheering up."

"Yaya-chan…" Hikari looks at her best friend. "Thank you, but…with all the things you're doing for me, I think I should pay you back…"

"No, no. You don't need to do that," Yaya says, waving her hand dismissively. "It's all on me."

"I know, but I can't accept it if you're doing that. I'll figure out how to pay you back."

Yaya turns toward the shy girl. "Alright. If that makes you happy, I'm fine with it."

Hikari smiles as Yaya takes her hand and the two walk around, touring the mall.

 ****Later****

"You ready to go home?" Yaya asks as they exit the mall.

"Yes!" Hikari replies as she trots by her friend's side.

"Great! Let's go~!"

The two girls head towards the train station and take a seat next to each other. While Hikari adjusts herself, two girls walk past them. A girl with ash-brown hair turns around to look at the shy blonde and smile at her. She whispers to her ginger haired lover, "She looks so adorable in that outfit, Honoka-chan~!"

"Maybe we can pick that dress for you next time, Kotori-chan," the ginger says, nodding in agreement.

Hikari hears this and smiles. _Yaya-chan is right,_ she thinks. _I haven't been outside of my room for so long, I wasn't ready to smile. I'm really happy that Yaya-chan took me out today. People are so nice, too._

The train starts after a few minutes. Hikari feels a little sleepy and instantly rests her head on Yaya's shoulder.

 ****At the Dorms****

The sun is already starting to set and the girls are just in time before curfew. They head toward their room to unpack their items. Hikari sits on the bed, clutching her new stuffed animal. She looks over at her friend unpacking her item when she notices a small white box. Out of curiosity, she stands up and takes a few steps forward to take a closer look. She sees a small smile on Yaya's face as she turns around.

"Hikari," she says gently. "I think it's time to give reveal my surprise." She beckons her to Hikari's bed. Both of sit down and the raven-haired girl opens the box. Inside is a small angel with a halo on her head.

Hikari gasps. "Yaya-chan…! This is…"

"Yes," Yaya says. "I bought this just for you. It represents who you are. An angel."

"But why did you get this for me?"

Yaya closes her eyes as she scoots closer to her best friend. "There are two reasons: one is that I want you to smile again. And before we get to the second reason, let me say this: if you still love Amane, even after you've broken up with her, that's fine. I'm just glad that I'm with you."

Hikari blushes and looks down at the small figure in her hands. A pair of arms wrap around her and is gently pulled close to her best friend. _Yaya-chan…_ she thinks to herself.

"Did you know…angels bring happiness to people around them?" Yaya notes. "That's what you did for me. You're the angel that came down from heaven and brought happiness to not only me, but to everyone else. But most of all, you brought the most happiness towards me. You're the only one I cherish, Hikari. Because I love you. I love you so much."

"Yaya-chan…" Small happy tears appear in her eyes. "You…love me?"

"Of course," Yaya replies. "I just want to make you happy again, Hikari. Will you go out with me?"

It doesn't take long for Hikari to answer. "Yes! Yes, I would be more than happy to go out with you! I love you, Yaya-chan!" With that, Hikari wraps her arms around her best friend's neck and kisses her.

Yaya returns the kiss and wraps her arms around her waist.

 _I understand now,_ Hikari thinks to herself. _Yaya-chan is always with me because she loves me. She supports me because she loves me. She even protects me because she loves me. All of that…was love hidden within Yaya-chan. Amane-sempai was telling the truth after all. Sure, I'm sad about the break up, but it's all in the past._

Both of them pull away to catch their breath to stare into each other's eyes.

 _I'm with Yaya-chan now,_ Hikari continues her thoughts. _She's my new girlfriend. She is the only one that made me smile again._

"I love you, Hikari," Yaya whispers.

"I love you, too, Yaya-chan," Hikari whispers back.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I might have taken some scenes from another story "Love or Desire", so I apologize for that. But just to mention, it's always a great thing that there's always someone there for you whenever you have problems or you're feeling sad or something. I've always wanted to write something like this, so I decided to go ahead and write a Strawberry Panic story for it.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
